


Now Give Us A Kiss：亲我一下

by Maryandmathew



Series: 短篇的锤基 [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: I totally fucked up that deleted scene but whatevs, I'm Sorry, M/M, PWP, Thorki-Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryandmathew/pseuds/Maryandmathew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>整个神域都沉浸在新王加冕礼前夜的狂欢喜悦之际，数杯蜂蜜酒下肚的两位王子殿下决定换个方法来庆祝。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now Give Us A Kiss：亲我一下

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Now Give Us A Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715614) by [FandomFluid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomFluid/pseuds/FandomFluid). 



> Many thanks to FandomFluid for writing this lovely fic and allowing me to translate it O(∩_∩)O

Thor加冕典礼的前夜，整个神域几乎都是欢呼沸腾着载歌载舞，尤其宴会厅简直是Asgard最人声鼎沸的地方，音乐家们的丝竹弦乐和演唱家们的阳春白雪固然耳熟能详，可所有人还都是乐此不疲的兴奋不已，大家围坐桌前大快朵颐，面前是满当当的各色涂着精制奶酪的新鲜烤面包、蜜酒、野猪肉……

Loki在一边安静坐着，听着曲子举着杯葡萄酒，缓缓啜饮看着Thor在一边周旋着没完没了的舞伴，——所有的姑娘都想和他跳舞，这样以后就可以炫耀自己可是和Asgard的王共舞过的呢。一曲终了的时候，他哥哥很欣慰又摆脱掉一个女孩子，这个金发王子终于解脱的时候雀跃不已。

“你怎么不去跳舞？弟弟，来尽情享受盛宴啊。”Thor说着走向Loki，在他身侧沙发上坐下拿过瓶子倒好杯酒。

“我看着别人自得其乐就可以了”，Loki说着又喝下一口。

“啊那多无趣啊。”Thor说着一饮而尽把杯子放到一边，“来吧，弟弟，你怎么就不乐意好好享受呢？”

Loki眨眨眼，被Thor拖着站起，金发王子死乞白赖地拽他走向舞池，只好无奈地叹气，——知道醉酒的Thor犟得十头牛都拉不回。

“好了，你来和我跳舞”，Thor咧开嘴笑着握过他弟弟的手，一手还扶着他的腰部。

“Thor，别给我丢脸”，Loki皱皱眉抽开手。

Thor眨着眼睛好像受伤的狗崽般楚楚可怜，“啊，Loki，求你啦，我不会让你丢脸哒，我发誓。”

Loki叹着气，“一只舞。”

“当然，除非你求我要跳”，Thor快活地调笑道。

Loki朝天翻了个白眼，在旋律奏响的时候由着Thor搂着他跳了起来，可一曲结束的时候，Thor却死不撒手直到跳了七场。       ..@_@|||||..　

“我得歇会了，不然我脚非得流血不可，这鞋子太难受。”Loki忍不住说道，在他金发哥哥端过酒杯拉他坐下时意犹未尽地微笑着。

“那你为什么还穿它？”Thor大笑着，继续灌下更多的葡萄酒。

“因为好看啊”，Loki答道，这很明显的好嘛。

Thor一边放声笑着，一边开怀畅饮，“我就知道，看在苍天保佑我们做了几千年兄弟份上，我就知道你会这说。”

“如果我不会让你意外的话，那还有什么趣儿？”Loki说着也喝下一杯。

“嗯哼说得对”，Thor哈哈笑着，有他弟弟在身边喝酒真是痛快，又是几杯蜂蜜酒下肚，他的胳膊不知怎么的就滑上Loki的肩膀。

Loki饮尽余酒，微微靠着Thor，却又重新倒了杯举到他哥哥面前，“敬你，Asgard的新王。”

Thor开心地笑道：“明天早上才是呢。”

“可现在很近了啊”，Loki固执地举着杯。

Thor兴高采烈地笑着和Loki碰杯一饮而尽，他愈发活泼起来拉近Loki，一面吻上他的脸颊。

Loki眨眨眼，决定也许是时候该换些更烈的酒了，也给自己倒了杯蜂蜜酒。

看见亲吻过后他弟弟改喝烈酒起来，Thor狂笑着拍拍他的后背，“别感伤啊弟弟，不知道有多少女孩子争抢着希望是她们现在坐在你的位置上呢。”

Loki瞪他一眼，“这我倒不怀疑，她们还拼着命想要和你一夜春风呢。”

Thor大大咧嘴笑道，“有个年轻女孩子躺在你身边没什么不好啊，别告诉我你从来不知道这般妙处。”

有点古怪地Loki沉默了，急忙忙的又灌下一杯。

Thor震惊地眨着眼，“你还真总是让我惊讶啊，Loki，你真的从来没有和女人同床共枕过吗？”

“我只是没看到我喜欢的而已”，Loki镇定自若了些又满上酒杯，可愈发的口干舌燥、昏头胀脑的。

“那你喜欢什么样的女人啊？”

“说实话，我还真不知道我喜欢男的还是女的，Thor，他们于我而言都不错。”

Thor闪烁着眼睛微微一笑，已经喝了不知道多少杯，却听到Loki在一边开始打嗝起来。

“我好喜欢你可爱的打嗝声，”，Thor点评道，酒气上涌都有点大舌头了。

Loki忽闪着眼睛，迷迷蒙蒙的看着Thor笑笑，坐近了些，“就这个吗？你还觉得我哪儿可爱？”依偎着他哥哥追问道。

Thor低头看他笑嘻嘻的，“我好爱你的声音，只要你想就能笑得好天真无邪，我爱你对我甜蜜又亲切，对别人就毒舌冷漠，我爱你皮肤摸起来凉丝丝的还有你迷人的绿眼睛，我还爱你总是妙语连珠又机智。”

Loki听闻笑着又靠近了些，闭上眼睛嘴唇凑上Thor献上一个暖洋洋的深吻。

Thor惊讶不已，虽然他们亲吻不下百次了，可他几秒后才回吻Loki，抱着他的脖颈紧紧搂过他。

于是这一对儿就在角落的小天地里旁若无人的亲吻起来，这个吻愈发火热得激情四射，很快，Loki坐上了Thor的膝盖，唇齿相依地纠缠起来。

“啊，这怎么啦？”小骗子神嘲笑道，一边屁股摩擦着Thor那块明显的凸起。

“别调戏我，弟弟”，Thor察觉到对方挺翘的臀部磨蹭着他的欲望觉醒不由得低吼出声。

“哦？我就爱调戏你，多好玩。”Loki得意一笑，愈发的卖力揉搓起来。

Thor的粗喘声更大了，突然一把拽起Loki大迈步走出厅门，随后把他弟弟甩过肩膀扛着他跑了起来，急匆匆的要回到他们自己的卧房。

猝不及防的Loki被猛然抱起，一直嬉笑着由Thor扛着他跑过走廊进到房里，被扔到床上的时候也还笑咪咪的。

听得他笑得开心Thor也粲然一笑，爬到他身上深深地亲吻起他可爱的唇瓣来，一边急吼吼地扯着他衣服，已经急不可耐了。

Loki低哼着任由Thor脱光他，一面也手忙脚乱地撕扯下他哥哥的衣服，直到他们俩光裸着双双躺倒在一起。

看着他弟弟高挑苗条的身体Thor傻笑起来，一面亲吻着他的脖子，又舔又咬的在他光滑皮肤上留下一朵朵鲜艳的红色痕迹。

Loki看着Thor不断留下那些可爱又热辣的爱欲斑点低声呻吟起来，再次急切地扭起屁股来。

Thor一面流连亲吻着Loki的前胸，一面轻微的喘息着，开始舔着他弟弟的乳尖，手指刮弄着看到他几乎快瘫软如泥了。

Loki弓起背兴奋地呻吟声声，脚趾也蜷缩着，在Thor蜿蜒亲吻爱抚又不断留下吻痕的时候更是难耐得颤栗起来。

Thor听到他弟弟的急切的声音知道再也忍不了了，“Loki，你要不要变点润滑油出来啊？”

Loki低头看向Thor宛如海洋般深邃的湛蓝双眼点点头，挥舞着手腕交给Thor一小瓶味道淡淡的油膏。

Thor接过轻轻道声谢，手指毫不客气地沾满满满的油膏，打开Loki的双腿，缓缓地深入第一根手指。

Loki微微地喘息起来，在Thor开始在里面蜷缩起手指的时候不由得呻吟得更大声了。

很快，Thor觉得Loki已经放松起来开始伸入第二根手指，听到他弟弟急促呼着气只得停下动作，——一点儿也不想伤到他。

“……动啊”，Loki过会儿才说道。

Thor听话地手指又活动起来，还微微张开手指重新进入温暖的甬道，进进出出的轻轻逗弄着他。

Loki低声喟叹着，手指无意识的紧紧地握成拳头。

没过多久，Thor觉得Loki已经放松得可以了，抽出手指给自己也抹上油膏。

“准备好了吗，弟弟？”他温柔地抚弄着Loki的大腿侧打得更开些问着。

“你真心在问吗？”Loki气喘吁吁地答道。

Thor微微一笑，一面手掌扶着他的臀部，一面慢慢地对准入口推了进去。

Loki在被进入的时候不住粗喘呻吟着，还等了会儿才适应过来，像金发那个点点头示意他可以开始动了。

Thor露出笑容抽出一点又推了进去，他弟弟皮肤的冰凉滑腻和里面的温暖湿润真好像冰火两重天酸爽得不行，很快，他就加快频率，一次又一次深深地进入。

Loki闭紧双眼蜷缩着指头，在Thor不间断的顶弄下后背畅快的弓起来，不受控地呻吟声声溢出嘴边，“啊，啊哥哥，我要……”

“啊，我也是……”，Thor闷哼道，可不想这么快的，好能多缠绵一会儿，不过听到Loki咪咪的低叹，高潮时候紧拥着他，酥软在床上精液都射到了腹部。

Thor也好不了多少，贯穿最后两下后射了出来，抽身出来也瘫倒在侧。

Loki不住口地低声叹息，上气不接下气的贴着Thor，挥了挥手就把二人清理干净，Thor欢快地看着把他搂在胸前。

“你要睡觉了吗？”Loki有点困倦地把头埋在他哥哥的肩窝里。

 “是啊得睡了，晚安，弟弟”，Thor答道，一手搭着Loki的后脑。

“晚安，哥哥”，Loki柔声回道，渐渐陷入美妙的梦乡。

……

……

“殿下，啊，抱歉，我不知道有姑娘和您在一起。”

Thor惊醒抬起头，看到门口站着个侍女，发觉原来她看见的只是Loki的背部，“没关系，怎么了？”

“是您母亲让我请您起床，大典就要开始了。”

Thor点点头懒洋洋一笑，“谢谢你，Liana，我这就起来，马上好。”

侍女低头退出了房间，给他俩留下点私人余地。

“Loki，快起来，”Thor摇晃着他肩膀轻声唤道。

Loki不满的哼唧着，拉过枕头盖住脑袋又趴下了。

“Loki，求你今天别任性”，Thor无奈地叹口气，敲敲他弟弟的后背。

 Loki抱怨一声不情愿地翻过身，费好大劲儿才坐起来，揉揉眼睛斜睨着Thor，“说得好像你有多大自制力似的。”

Thor呼出口气下了床，“早安呐弟弟。”

Loki翻了白眼却又欢欣一笑，念了个咒语消掉斑斑驳驳的痕迹和浑身酸痛，也站起身施法穿上衣服，挥动了几下手指后Thor也穿好了。

Thor眨眨眼注意到竟然这么快就能收拾好，——“我已经是成熟男人了，会自己穿衣服的，Loki。”

“啊啊我怎么不知道。”Loki得意洋洋地笑道，俩人偎依着坐在床上，亲切地拉过Thor的手，“你一定会成为最伟大的王，不要紧张哦，自己的加冕礼迟到了可不好。”

Thor点点头随着Loki站起，一起走到加冕礼的正殿门前。

 马上，他们就要并肩出去会晤那些九界的朝贡者了，然后会共同统治这所有一切。

 “紧张吗？哥哥？”Loki眉飞色舞地笑笑盯着Thor。

“不了，当然不，你什么时候见我紧张过？”金发王子不屑道。

“恩, 好多次呀，有次在 Nornheim……”

“那才不是紧张，那是雷神之怒。”

Loki莞尔一笑微叹口气道，“我和你一样，无比期望今天的到来，Thor，我真是为你高兴。”

Thor看着他弟弟脸上绽起明亮的笑容，“谢谢你，弟弟”，说着轻抚着他的后颈。

“Now give us a kiss”，Loki心满意足地笑笑。

“别闹”，Thor畅快一笑，确定四下无人后才温柔地亲吻在他弟弟的嘴角。

 

 

 


End file.
